


Let's Get To The Point

by antisocialhood



Series: Sunshine of Your Love [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Pre-Take Me Home Tour, Smut, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialhood/pseuds/antisocialhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Are you like, about that life?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <em>“I’m about any life that is sexual.” Michael sticks his tongue out teasingly and leans back against the pillows, watches Calum wring his hands like Luke had earlier in the car. He looks nervous, Michael thinks as he stretches his legs out around Calum’s body.</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>Calum places his hands on Michael’s thighs, close to his knees, and smiles awkwardly. He rubs his hands up and down the older boys legs. “Have you ever had your dick sucked?” Michael freezes before shaking his head no, just a short little shake. Calum hums, clears his throat. “Would you like - could I-” He trails off and Michael makes no move to fix his broken sentence. “Can I practice on you?”</em></p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p>Or, the prequel to Too Much, Too Young, Too Fast</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get To The Point

**Author's Note:**

> hey, so i wrote this prior to Too Much, Too Young, Too Fast, but then that fic happened and this became the prequel.
> 
> SO, like the flashback of their first time... THIS IS IT HAAHAH HOLLA. and it's also like a beginning I guess?? to where they started?
> 
> hope you all enjoy!

It’s not a _real_ crush, it’s like... like a tiny - completely itsy bitsy - miniscule _‘_ _wow, I’d totally suck his dick if he asked’_ crush. And like, Michael would do it in a heartbeat. If Calum even brought up his dick in general conversation, Michael would be all over him. And there’s nothing wrong with him, absolutely nothing. He’s a growing boy, he has hormones, urges, _needs_ \- he's a normal seventeen year old boy, essentially. Everything is normal, except maybe he wants Calum.

 

If anything it’s Calum’s fault. He’s the ultimate squish - terribly chubby cheeks when he smiles, the nicest set of lips Michael’s _ever_ seen (after himself, but that’s a totally different story), the sharpest jawline a human being ever had, and the cheeriest laugh known to mankind. And his cuddles (like full fucking body cuddles with neck nuzzling and hands buried under Michael’s sweaters) feel like he's trying to extract as much warmth as he can from Michael’s body. He’s clingy, a koala, latches on and won’t let go until he’s absolutely satisfied that he’s gotten as much affection as humanly possible. It’s _not_ Michael’s fault, _it can’t be,_ if he pops a boner when Calum crawls on top of him and snuggles in close when they watch movies or are trying to have a _super_ serious band meeting.

 

Michael can’t help himself, doesn’t really want to either. He knows thinking about his bandmate - _his best friend_ \- like he's anything more than his best friend is completely and horribly wrong, but it’s Calum, it’s his squish. But now they’re going on tour, _fucking tour_ , traveling around the world playing their shitty music and sleeping in cramped  bunk beds on buses, and _fuck_ , there’s going to be so much nudity, Michael’s sure his head will implode.

 

“Should I pack you extra socks?” Ashton pushes into the den, ignoring the barricade of pillows Michael has built up to keep anyone out. He’s been abnormally loud the past week, a flurry of hands in everyone’s bags making sure they’ve packed enough underwear and deodorant, and checking off things on a list longer than the strings on Calum’s bass. “I’m going to pack like six extras, okay?” And Ashton’s slamming the door shut, not bothering to wait for Michael’s reply. It doesn’t really matter, Ashton would pack them whether Michael wanted them or not, he probably just wanted to check in and make sure Michael hadn’t picked up the video game he’d paused when Ashton stormed in.

 

They have a meeting in a hour, probably to discuss any further information they’ll need to know for the tour. It’s surreal, as much as Michael hates to admit it, they’ve gotten so far in just a few months, from playing in Ashton’s garage to completely tanking at The Annandale, and now about to open up for one of the biggest bands of the century. And with his best friends, nonetheless. Michael feels like he’s about to nut just from the excitement, not like that’s all too surprising. Despite his overly cocky 'people worship this dick, please,' demeanour, and despite his in depth knowledge of the logistics of dick things (knowledge he had in fact imparted on Luke, who had in turn used such information on Ashton), Michael had never fucked anything except his own hand.

 

And maybe that’s Calum’s fault. It’s all too easy to blame the younger boy for anything sexual that happens in Michael’s wickedly twisted head, especially because Calum isn’t even aware that Michael’s playing the blame game, has absolutely no idea of the interest Michael has in him. He’s fairly certain that while his feelings - were they even that much? - would go unreciprocated, he wouldn’t be thrown to the wolves without a second glance. He assumes that Calum would be an awkward fuck for a few days, probably steer clear of snuggling into Michael like a dog in need of stroking. Oh, and he'd constantly ask _‘is this okay?’_ when he scrounged up enough courage to crawl back to Michael and use him do his body heat again.

 

He wasn’t putting himself out there for anything like that to happen though. Bottling up the tiny feelings would be much simpler, he’d had a few years of practice under his belt to begin with, he’d just have to keep his eyes above Calum’s shoulders when the boy lost his shirt, or pants for that matter, and rub as many as he can out in the shower when no one can hear him.

 

~~~

 

Luke’s a fucking child, doesn’t seem to understand that he’s not allowed to wander the streets of the cities they visit alone, and doesn’t want to hear reason. It’s completely obvious though, he’s sixteen, hasn’t even finished school yet and is one of the prettiest boys Michael’s ever seen. It’s not even like the bands rule, it’s managements, and for all of the stupid rules they’ve tried to wrap around the boys, this one makes sense. But Luke’s not hearing it, he’s thrown a fit about being treated like a child all of the time, had to literally be dragged out of the building by Ashton, who was furious, and thrown into the backseat of the car. Luke kept screaming, adamant that he was ‘maturer than the other three’, even with fat tears rolling down his cheeks.

 

“You’re sixteen, Luke. You _are_ a child, they’re only looking out for you.” Ashton is the voice of reason, despite his clenched jaw and white knuckles. Michael doesn’t know if he should be driving, but seeing as the other three haven’t even attempted to read the permit booklet, he figures he should keep quiet. “We’re going to be swarmed with fans, Luke, swarmed. That’s what we have bodyguards for.”

 

Luke crosses his arms, pouting miserably. “Calum’s only a few months older than me, he can go out alone.” He glares at the back of Calum’s head as if it’s his fault.

 

“You’re fucking dainty, Christ, Luke. Just take a bodyguard with you wherever you go, please? Fans are insane, you know that.”

 

Michael nods knowingly. He’s been to far too many concerts to not back Ashton up, hell, he’s been in the midst of the fans crowding around Rian Dawson looking for an autograph, only this time it’ll be a lot of screaming _girls_. He must say the word aloud because moments later Calum’s turning in his seat, face against the backrest and his hand on the centre console.

 

“Girls,” Calum reiterates, grinning. His eyes are wide, excited, and Michael can’t help but smile back, nodding enthusiastically.

 

“And what if I want a girl? How am I supposed to pick one up?” Luke sulks. He has a point, not that Michael’s willing to bend his opinion to work around Luke’s messy attitude.

 

Calum rolls his eyes and looks to Ashton. “You’ve got curly here to keep you company.” He grins wickedly at Luke and turns back around, leaving Michael to deal with a spluttering blonde mess.

 

“You’re blushing,” Michael pokes Luke’s cheek, much to the younger boy's chagrin. Teasing Luke has to be one of Michael’s favourite pastimes, watching him get flustered over tiny things and try to weasel his way into a different conversation.

 

“Suck a dick.”

 

Michael can’t help but choke out a laugh as Luke bows his head, turning to look at the window. He’s knotted his fingers together and is twisting them until his skin his taut and white from the strain. It wasn’t necessarily fair of Calum and him to be teasing Luke, especially when he was clearly super uncomfortable with the conversation, but Ashton eased them into another, bringing up the fact that they were leaving in four days and they needed to have _everything_ packed by Thursday.

 

“You’re packing my stuff so I mean, you’ve got a lot to do.” Calum teases as Ashton pulls up in front of Michael’s house. His mother’s car is in the driveway and there’s light coming from the kitchen window.

 

“Band sleepover Friday, okay?” Michael opens the car door, waits for everyone to nod in agreement. He rarely hosts their sleepovers but figures the last one should be at his house where he can easily stay up until arse past three playing video games with Luke and then mope around the house before they go to the airport. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

Calum pushes open the passenger door and grabs his bag, shooting Michael a smile. “I’m staying tonight.” It’s not a question, it never is. He’s the adopted son, appears just in time for dinner and ends up staying for three days. Michael can’t really say no, not to Calum. Luke climbs over the console to the front, ignoring Ashton’s yelling to use the door and not get footprints over the interior. It doesn’t really matter, he’s not going to be driving the car for the next four months. There aren’t going to be any girls in the car that he has to impress, they’ll all be behind the barricades at their concert, but Michael’s too nice to point that out.

 

Michael’s mum greets them at the door with a smile, pulling Calum in for a hug as though she hasn’t seen him in weeks. Which is kind of true, it’s been like three days since he’s been over last, mainly because Ashton’s been hounding them to pack, so in all truth, watching Calum get coddled like a lost family member _is_ sort of understandable, especially with his overly affectionate mother. She shoo’s them from the kitchen, not without them stealing a box of cheerios, and they head up to Michael’s room.

 

He hasn’t made his bed in three weeks and hasn’t pulled the curtains back from the windows in even longer. Calum flops down his bed, lays down and laughs. “She’s going to tear your room apart while we’re gone.” He spreads his hands out over the white sheets, moves like he’s trying to make a snow-angel. “You’re going to come back and like, there’s going to be sunlight coming in for the first time ever.”

 

Michael scoffs, picking up a pair of ratty sneakers and throwing them at the closet door. “There’s been sunlight in here before, we’ve house cleaned my room once or twice.” He grins and sits down near Calum’s head. They’re quiet, both silently reeling in the fact that they’re leaving in four days.

 

“So,” Calum says, sitting up to lean on his elbows. “Girls.”

 

 _Girls indeed._ Michael nods, “Girls,” He opens the cheerios box and pulls the bag out, pouring some into his hand. “Gonna get laid like every night.” He dumps the handful in his mouth, chewing the dry bits. “We’re gonna be fucking legends!”

 

“For getting laid or touring?” Calum chuckles. He looks nervous, enough that Michael’s furrowing his eyebrows and handing the box over. Calum drops his head back to look at the ceiling, ignoring him. “You know,” He laughs again, humorlessly this time. “I don’t really think I’d be into sleeping with a different girl every night.” He turns to Michael, nose flaring like he’s thinking too hard. “Don’t really think I want a girl at all, you know?”

 

And Michael does, he understands completely. “Yeah, I mean, stick with your hand then.” He shrugs thoughtlessly. “That’s what I do.”

 

“That’s - that’s not what I mean,” Calum’s talking in a hushed tone, won’t look Michael in the eye now.

 

He looks ready to cry, probably because Michael’s staring at him and can’t seem to force any words out. It’s almost a relief to hear this, he wants a guy, or at least he thinks he does, which is definitely enough for Michael. He can’t push too much though, Calum looks absolutely frantic, probably didn’t plan on spilling this information to Michael today, if at all.

 

“We can find you a guy,” Michael smiles, putting the cereal box down. He rubs Calum’s arm soothingly, tries to refrain from squeezing him into a tight hug. “There are plenty of guys out there who’d go for you.”

 

Calum shakes his head, seems to slowly realize Michael isn’t about to flip his shit. “I can’t- I couldn’t-” He sits up fully, laughs. “I can’t just hook up with a random guy.”

 

“It’s just sex,” Michael tries. It’s a weak argument that seems to anger Calum.

 

“To you, maybe. I’m still a virgin, Michael. I can’t just have a stranger fuck me.” And Michael nearly rolls off of the bed. For the past two years, Michael’s been fully under the impression that Calum had been boning at least three of the girls in their class, and it’s not like Calum’s been offering out the fact that he hadn’t gotten that far yet. “I haven’t even sucked dick before.”

 

Michael’s sweating, feels like he’s about to drop dead in the next second. He wants to look away from Calum, wants to pretend like Calum isn’t staring at him with the biggest pleading eyes Michael’s ever seen. It’s not fucking possible, it’s a joke, it has to be. “Why are you looking at me like - like that?” He stutters over the words and nearly curses at the small fumble.

 

“‘m not looking at you like anything,” Calum mumbles, still staring at him. “Have you ever?”

 

He knows exactly what Calum’s referring to but wants to hear him say it. “Ever what?” Michael scoots farther onto the bed, further away from Calum's penetrating questions.

 

Calum sighs. “Sucked dick.”

 

Michael shakes his head and crosses his legs. “Nah, not yet.” The last two words slip in before Michael can stop them, but they don’t seem to phase Calum much, nothing ever does.

 

“Are you like, about that life?”

 

“I’m about any life that is sexual.” Michael sticks his tongue out teasingly and leans back against the pillows, watches Calum wring his hands like Luke had earlier in the car. He looks nervous, Michael thinks as he stretches his legs out around Calum’s body.

 

Calum places his hands on Michael’s thighs, close to his knees, and smiles awkwardly. He rubs his hands up and down the older boys legs. “Have you ever had your dick sucked?” Michael freezes before shaking his head _no_ , just a short little shake. Calum hums, clears his throat. “Would you like - could I-” He trails off and Michael makes no move to fix his broken sentence. “Can I practice on you?”

 

And like that Michael’s jerking into a straight sitting position, eyes wide and cheeks probably flushed. “What?” He chokes the on his words, surprised when Calum doesn’t look away and instead watches him carefully. “Practice on me?”

 

“Yeah,” Calum nods and shifts closer. “You’re my best friend, I trust you not to fuck my throat before I’m ready.”

 

 _Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit,_ is all Michael’s able to think. He can’t form a sentence, can’t even process one through his mind. It’s like his birthday and Christmas rolled into one and dropped down in the middle of February, a fucking present just for him. He can feel his dick twitch in his pants, wills himself to stop thinking about Calum looking up at him with big watery eyes and his hands splayed on Michael’s thighs. “Do you -”

 

“Yeah,” Calum nods again, runs his hands up to Michael’s shirt.

 

Michael grins but it’s forced. “You don’t even know what I was going to say.” He pushes Calum’s hands away. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

 

He nods quickly and Michael sighs. It’s like a fucking dream come true and he’s sitting here questioning it. “Alright, yeah, we can - we can do this.” He swallows and reaches to pet Calum’s cheek. The younger boy leans into his touch, eyes slipping shut and a soft hum of content falling from his lips. Michael doesn’t know what to do next, he can’t just whip his dick out, that’s not right. He’s seen enough porn to know it’s completely cool to do so - on screen - but this is Calum, not a pornstar. He needs affection and soft touches, and Michael’s fully aware he’s going to have to dive headfirst into this whole idea or it’s going to be awkward.

 

Calum moves away from Michael’s palm and pulls his shirt up over his head, tossing it to the ground. He looks nervous - understandably too - and moves to the button on his jeans. He watches Michael, keeps looking down at his pants like he’s waiting for them to jump off of his legs. Michael’s waiting, he’s going to let Calum do everything, take it at his pace, move everything how he wants it to be. This isn’t about Michael, it’s about Calum.

 

“Your nipples are hard.” Michael remarks softly as Calum struggles to pull his jeans off. There’s a slight blush on the younger boys face, he’s embarrassed at his inability to smoothly remove the jeans - nothing Michael hasn’t watched him fumble about doing before. His stomach flexes when he bends over to pull them the rest of the way off, his arms bulge with muscle (football does nothing for your arms, yet Calum has somehow acquired muscle there), and his thighs clench as the jeans fall to the floor and he moves closer to Michael.

 

“Yeah, they do that sometimes.” Calum looks down at the perky buds, takes ahold of Michael’s closest hand and brings it to the warm twist of flesh. “Like when I’m really horny, I can get off just by playing with them.”

 

Michael wants to die. His cock aches in his pants, held down by the tortuous denim prison as Calum lets Michael touch him. Calum looks up from Michaels fingers still twisting around the hard nub and pulls his lower lip into his mouth. He runs his hand down his own body and to Michael’s knee and up his thigh, pushing the older boys shirt up his stomach when he’s reached it. Michael can’t help himself, not when Calum’s looking at him with these big trusting eyes, he pulls the boy down with his free hand, can feel Calum’s hot breath on him before their lips meet.

 

It feels no different than kissing a girl. Calum’s lips are soft, wet too from his nervous chewing. He’s forward with wanting more, licks into Michael’s mouth eagerly, fisting a hand through the older boys hair. It’s not messy, Calum’s controlled, doesn’t try to eat Michael’s face off - and for that Michael is eternally grateful - nobody likes that.

 

“Take them off,” Calum pulls back and pushes at Michael’s shirt, words directed at the tight pants on his legs. There’s a bit of fumbling as Michael helps Calum pull the shirt over his head and then goes for his pants, fingers tripping as he pops the button and Calum grips the waistband a tugs.

 

“Shit, Cal!” Michael squeaks, struggling to pull the zipper down. “They’re too tight to just yank off, for fucks sake.” Calum ignores him, brushes Michael’s hands out of the way and pulls the zipper down before wiggling the denim down his legs, much smoother than he’d gotten his own off. He’s eager, throws the jeans to the bottom of the bed once he’s pulled them off completely, nearly tackles Michael back into the pillows in a kiss, just a peck, and then moving to his cheek, down his jaw to his neck.

 

He’s sitting back then, chest heaving hard and his eyes wide. Michael wonders if this is the first time he’s ever kissed a boy. Calum swallows, eyes roaming Michael’s torso before dropping down to his boxers. A smile grows on his face. “You’re hard.” He looks overjoyed, proud that he was able to do that, that Michael was sporting a boner because of him.

 

“You’re fucking hot.” Michael doesn’t exactly mean to say it, he shouldn’t have and he’s fully aware after the words slip out. Calum doesn’t seem all too bothered by it if the rosy hue that lights up his cheeks is anything to go by. “C’mere.” He holds out his hands and Calum crawls closer, situates himself between Michael’s legs and puts his hands on Michael’s knees.

 

They’ve moved awfully fast into this, and while Michael is completely up for doing anything he can feel the tension rolling off of Calum. He pets the boys hair back from his face and wraps his other arm around his waist, pulling him down to his chest. Calum hums, snuggles against Michael’s bare chest and mumbles.

 

“Are you sure-” Michael starts to question.

 

“Yeah, I - I trust you.” His words are hot against Michael’s skin. He sits up and  touches the bottom of Michael’s boxers, like he’s unsure of the next move.

 

“You can take them off,” Michael says gently, raising his hips. He watches Calum nod, nimble fingers moving to pull the clothing off. They slide down his legs and Calum throws them to the floor, eyes glued to Michael’s cock. It’s an actual relief to have the confining material off of his body, his cock lays heavy on his stomach, head slick with the precum that's smeared on his tummy. “It’s not going to bite.” He’s teasing, can’t help but chuckle at Calum’s red cheeks.

 

Calum reaches tentatively and wraps his hand around Michael’s cock loosely, looking up at him nervously. “Is this okay?” When Michael nods, Calum seems to let out a deep breath, tightens his hand just a bit and strokes slowly. Michael wants to point out that it’s like doing it to himself but doesn’t, Calum’ll figure it out soon enough. His hand is dry, kind of feels rough on Michael’s dick, but he doesn’t point that out either because he knows Calum will get weird about licking his hand and if he pulls lube out, he’s positive the younger boy will pass out.

 

“Can I put it in my mouth?” Calum whispers.

 

Michael shakes his head and pets Calum’s cheek. “Not yet, I’m not fully hard.” He takes Calum’s hand in his, squeezes a bit, adjusting the Calum's grip and stroking his own cock. “Like this, pretend that it's your own dick. You've tossed off before, so just to what you'd do to yourself, to me.” Calum nods, and does as Michael says.

 

“This is kind of hard,” Calum licks his lips. “I thought it would be smoother- not your dick, your dick is fine- I meant jerking you off?” It comes out a question and Michael wants to tease, ask: ‘ _you thought about my dick?’_ but he stops himself, doesn’t want to embarrass Calum further, for once.

 

“Most people use spit or lube,” says Michael. He feels like a fountain of information, kind of is, could definitely give at least a hundred corrections for all of the mistakes Calum’s making, but it’s his first time, and Calum looks frazzled.

 

Calum squints, “Why aren’t we?” He drops Michael’s cock, eyes following it as it dribbles out pre-cum. Michael wants to tell Calum that his mouth is watering for Michael's dick, and it kind of seems like it is, especially with the way he keeps swallowing.

 

“I didn’t think of it,” Michael admits, shrugging. He strokes his cock when Calum makes no move to do so. It’s a reflex, touching himself, and it's just an add on that Calum’s watching him, half naked with his hand twitching. “Do you want me to get some lube?”

 

Calum’s quiet for a moment before he nods, seems like he’s piecing it all together in his mind. “We’ll need it if you’re going to fuck me.”

 

Michael chokes, lurching forward and grabbing Calum’s arm. “What?” He must be in a parallel universe, it’s not possible that this is happening. “You want me to fuck you?”

 

“What if I’m bad?” Calum chews his lower lip and smacks Michael’s hand away from his cock before picking up where he’d left off, strokes tighter and steadier. “I don’t wanna embarrass myself in front of a sexy stranger. You can be my test dummy, and I’ll be yours.”

 

Michael shudders, fights his hips to stop them fucking up into Calum’s tight grip. “You'll be mine?” Calum seems to have found a pace comfortable for himself, content with pretending he’s touching himself. He touches Michael’s nipple with his forefinger and smiles when Michael shivers.

 

“Yeah, we can be each others firsts.” Calum rubs his thumb over Michael’s slit and leans down. “Can I now?” He doesn’t wait for an answer, instead licks around the tip, hand tight beneath the head before stroking him again. He watches Michael, slowly lowering his mouth around Michael’s cock and licking slowly around his girth. His eyelashes flutter against his cheeks and Michael can feel his sharp breaths against his tummy as Calum tightens his lips just a bit and pulls up.

 

“ _Fuck,_ ” Michael mumbles, eyes widening. Calum repeats the movement, keeping his hand on Michael’s chest and moving the other up and down his dick. He’s only taken just a bit more than the tip into his mouth, seems unsure about more and Michael’s not going to push him. He pets his hand through Calum’s hair, hoping it’ll be reassuring, that Calum will grow more comfortable with this. “You okay?”

 

Calum nods, suddenly taking Michael a bit deeper. He hums and Michael bites down on his lower lip. He doesn’t move much, just swirls his tongue around - at least tries to - and looks up. Michael swears and turns away, can’t look at Calum, can’t look at those big brown eyes all watery and his mouth stretched around Michael’s dick. He pulls off and takes a breath, wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and laughs. “I never realized how much spit I produced until now.” And he’s back, swallowing down Michael’s dick just a bit more.

 

“God, just like that.” Michael tangles his fingers in the Calum's curls and tugs softly, eyes falling closed and head tipping back. Calum's mouth is warm and wet -obviously - and Michael thinks he’s fallen in love. Calum flicks his tongue over Michael’s tip and Michael lets out a strangled groan.

 

“Michael!"

 

His mum’s learned after five years that barging in when Calum's over is not a good idea - she’d made them lose far too many videogames when she burst through the door in the middle of a game.

 

Calum dives over Michael's bed and onto the floor, covering himself with the blankets Michael had haphazardly thrown on the floor that morning.

 

“Hun,” she tries again, knocking. “Your father will be home in a bit, why don't you and Calum freshen up for dinner. Are you staying over, Cal?”

 

Michael grits his teeth when Calum squeaks out “yeah, if that's okay,” and squirms back under the covers. Michael's naked for fucks sake, sporting a boner too, and there are clothes everywhere. And yet, Calum's the one flailing around trying to pull boxers on under the blankets.

 

“Chill,” Michael hisses when Calum slides in the sheet he's somehow stepped on and hits the floor with a loud thump. They both freeze, wait for Michaels mum to question the noise. She doesn't and Calum resumes pulling clothing up his legs, throws a pair of Michael's jeans at Michael.

 

Calum crawls onto the bed, watches Michael pull the boxers on. He pets Michaels thigh softly, looking away shyly. “Can we finish later? Like, after dinner?”

 

“Yeah,” Michael swallows and adjusts himself, wants nothing more than to bust a nut right there. He clenches his fists and breaths out, nodding. He just wants to cum - on Calum's face if he'll let him. “Yeah, we can.” He touches Calum's cheek softly. “Get dressed.”

 

~~~

 

Michael's dad talks football and the upcoming tour throughout dinner. He's probably just as excited as the band, if not more and keeps asking if Calum wants a beer despite his age, and Michael can't help but roll his eyes.

 

“I'll probably cuddle with Michael if there's a storm,” Calum teases, taking a sip of his water and grinning at Michael.

 

Michael rolls his eyes and kicks at Calum's legs. The younger boy raises his eyebrows and kicks back, softer though, rubs his ankle up Michaels thigh.

 

“Did you pack extra socks?” Michaels mum asks suddenly. She touches her sons arm and the boy stiffens, looking to her with wide eyes.

 

He nods, “Ashton did, yeah, like twelve extras or something.”

 

Calum’s staring at him, looks almost overjoyed with Michael’s sudden uneasiness. He runs his foot up Michael’s leg once more, shoving a forkful of peas into his mouth at the same time. Michael narrows his eyes, can feel Calum’s foot brush over his knee and move against his inner thigh. The boy isn’t tall enough to move any farther and for that Michael is eternally grateful.

 

“Calum, are you alright?” Michael’s dad stares at the boy with his eyebrows raised. He’s somehow slumped down in his seat, edging his foot further along Michael’s thigh, ever so close to his crotch.

 

“Peachy keen, green bean.” Calum beams, wiping his hands off on his napkin. “Dinner was great, thank you for letting me stay.” It’s become customary that Calum thank Michael’s parents repeatedly despite them being ever so welcoming at his random appearances.

 

Michael stabs his fork into the piece of chicken on his plate, glaring at Calum as the boy talks sports with his father, foot still grazing Michael’s thigh.

 

~~~

 

“I’ll kill you,” Michael pushes Calum up against the kitchen counter, hand fisted through the younger boys hair. “I can’t fucking believe you.” His eyes roam the boys face, almost as if searching for a reason to his conduct throughout dinner. “In front of my fucking _parents_ ,” Michael hisses angrily before pushing away. He shakes his head, looking utterly dumbstruck. “Do you want me to die?”

 

“They won’t kill you,” Calum scoffs. He doesn’t move from against the counter. Michael glares at him, drinking in how Calum’s knuckles have gone white from his tight grip on the edge of the countertop, and his cheeks are colored pink slightly. “Stop staring at me.”

 

Michael frowns, “Shut up.” He grabs a dish towel and flings it at the younger boy. “Mum and dad are going to the theatre tonight.” He throws a look at Calum, biting his lower lip and racking his eyes over the boy's body. “You're drying.”

 

~~~

 

Michael’s dad lays out a set of towels for Calum on Michael’s computer chair and tells them to go to bed before two. He promises they’ll be home after the show unless they stop for drinks - which Michael’s eighty-four percent certain will happen. Calum and Michael promise, and watch Michael’s parents leave, turning on the porch light and locking the front door.

 

Calum dries the first dish Michael washes silently, careful to make sure there are no water spots or bubbles left behind. He’s always thorough, and the washed dishes pile up as he dries slowly.

 

“We’re going to be in England this time Saturday.” He remarks as Michael washes a fork, sudsing it up and scrubbing at it with a cloth.

 

Michael nods, putting the utensil on the drainboard and reaching for the colander. “Probably in the hotel passed out.” He smiles and looks over at the younger boy. Calum’s staring off at the shiny tiles behind the sink. He looks like he’s in a daze, which is fairly understandable. “Do you think Ash and Luke will bunk together?”

 

Calum hums, nodding. “I wouldn’t be surprised.” He puts the towel down and leans against the counter, eyeing Michael up. “Does that mean I’ll have the pleasure of sleeping with you?” His words are far more playful than Michael expected and the teasing glint in the boys eyes only adds on.

 

Michael doesn’t feel like playing around, instead he nods and turns the water on. “If you like it, yeah.” He grins when Calum’s cheeks fill with pink and he ducks his head. “You’ve already sucked my dick, don’t get all shy now.”

 

“‘m not.” Calum argues softly. He picks up a glass and puts it on the towel, wrapping the drying cloth around it. Michael shakes his head and finishes up the last two dishes before washing off the stovetop and table.

 

“We don’t have to do anything else,” He says, touching Calum’s arm in a soothing manner. “This is for you at your pace. If you’re not ready for more we can stop.”

 

Calum shakes his head quickly and Michael can almost see the wheels turning in his head. He’s nervous, understandably, but he’s going to push forward and finish what he’s started. That’s another thing about Calum that Michael might go starry-eyed over more often then not; Calum doesn’t give up, he’s always pushing ahead and trying new things. He’s not afraid of new experiences and he’s taken life by its coattails and is holding tight for the ride.

 

“I have to take the trash out,” Michael says as Calum dries. He has a decent pile of wet dishes and kitchenware left to dry, leaving Michael plenty of time to take the kitchen trash bag out to the garbage. “Dry the table off when you’re done too, please.”

 

They have five hours until Michael's parents will be home and Michael’s really not sure if that’s enough time. He’s never done this before, and Calum somehow knew that, he can’t have high expectations for what’s going to happen. Michael wonders if Calum went to him because he sounds like he knows a lot about sex. He does, technically, but it’s all from what he’s watched in porn, nothing from first hand experience.

 

Michael carries the trash outside, dropping it in the can and closing the lid. His cock stirs at the thought of Calum squirming beneath him, wanting nothing more than to for Michael to fuck him harder. He wants that; wants to have Calum withering beneath him, crying out for more, relying on him to make him cum. _“Fuck,”_ Michael rubs his face on his forearm and slumps against the side of his house. He needs to go back in, take Calum upstairs and wreck him.

 

The kitchen is empty when he goes in, plates stacked neatly on the counter and glasses alongside, dried and shiny. He can hear Calum upstairs, probably biting his nails down to nothing and regretting every advance he threw at Michael earlier. It’s probably for the better, they’re about to tour the world, no one should be hooking up with a bandmate during that, Michael thinks as he puts the plates away. He’s dreading going upstairs, he has to face Calum at one point although later sounds, and feels, like a better option.

 

He closes the silverware drawer and leans against it, debating between staying or going. He settles on flicking the kitchen light off and moving towards the stairs. It’s quiet and Michael’s nervous. His door is partially closed but light spills from under it, more as he pushes it open. Calum sits on the bed in just his boxers and t-shirt, staring at his hands.

 

“I’m trying to find a way to think this is a bad idea, but I can’t,” Calum says looking up. His eyes flit over Michael's face, down his body and to his feet. “I hate your socks.” They’re black with candy canes and Ashton had given them as a present the year prior, stating Michael wasn’t festive enough for the joyful season. He couldn't’ find any others earlier that day - they were all packed in his suitcase thanks to Ashton. “Do you want me to blow you again?”

 

Michael shakes his head and leans against the door frame. “Do you not want to do this anymore?” He crosses his arms and looks at his feet. Calum’s half naked on his bed and Michael’s half-mast, stuck in his jeans and possibly the friendzone. Except that’s what it’ll always be, he won’t suddenly break out of it when Calum sits on his dick. They’ll still be best friends, and he’ll still have a crush on him, and maybe he’ll get to fuck Calum once in awhile, but he’s still going to be _the best friend._

 

That’s not the end of the world, Michael knows that for a fact. It’s just a stinging clarification that he’d been overlooking since Calum had wrapped his mouth around Michael’s dick. He loves Calum, loves being his best friend and the guy who knows him like the back of his hand, and he wants more, a lot more, but he can settle for whatever he’s given.

 

“I want this,” Calum mumbles standing up. He’s shaky, nervous like he’d been when they’d kissed earlier - maybe a bit worse. But Michael’s not pushing and Calum’s soft, hand raising to rest on Michael’s chest, fingertips brushing his throat as he leans in, breath coming out in deep pants. He’s excited, that much Michael can decipher, and it only seems to spike when he pushes Michael back against the doorframe and kisses him, not bothering with the soft teases, advancing in and licking at his lips hungrily.

 

Michael likes Calum like this, demanding and unsure. He takes but leaves himself pliable - to be taken. Calum’s mouth is eager, his kisses sloppy and wet, but Michael doesn’t mind; he likes how Calum works for him, unafraid of advancing forward more. Kissing Calum is nice and Michael could definitely get used to it, probably could die a happy man from just Calum’s lips. He lets Calum control the kiss, enjoying how he kissed hard, pulling back to nibble on Michael’s lower lip before licking into his mouth hungrily, exploring and twisting.

 

He’s seen Calum, at school down in the dungeons and at a party once or twice, a girl up against the wall, hands around his shoulders and tugging at the black tufts of hair curling at the base of his neck. He knew why they walked away in a daze, Calum’s an amazing fucking kisser - not that he had any doubts prior to actually tasting the boy.

 

“Are you gonna eat me?” Calum pulls back just enough to question and leans his forehead against Michaels. His words send tremors through Michael’s body, and Calum seems to realize this as he grins and presses a kiss to Michael’s lips before stepping back and falling on the bed. He raises himself up on his elbows and shifts his hips up, dragging over the edge of the bed. His boxers push down, catching on the edge of the mattress and Michael licks his lips.

 

“Do you want me to?” He’s never really delved too far into the world of rimming, but he’d seen plenty of straight porn and knew the two acts couldn’t be _that_ different.

 

Calum cocks his head to the side, looking up at the ceiling. “I wouldn't be opposed.” He smiles at Michael and shifts further onto the bed, spreading his legs.

 

Michael steps forward, closing the bedroom door. His palms are damp and he can hear his heart beating in his ears, loud and unsteady. This is what he’s wanted for months, maybe a year or two. “You’re really pretty.”

 

“Thank you.” Calum’s gone shy again, looking down at the bedspread with a smile on his lips. He spreads his legs further, enough that Michael could definitely shuffle between them when he was ready. He doesn’t want to move too fast, he can’t risk scaring Calum off or pushing too far, not when he’s finally gotten to his point. “C’mon.”

 

The bed creaks as Michael slides his knees onto it, shuffling forward as he drops down over Calum. They’ve been like this before, plenty of times actually - usually on a break from a tickle fight - and unsurprisingly, it feels familiar and comforting.

 

“Are you gonna kiss me?” Michael swallows, eyes dropping to Calum’s lips as he darts his tongue out to dampen his own. They’d kissed no more than two hours ago yet Michael felt like he was about to do it for the first time. Calum sighs, rolling his eyes dramatically and reaching up to pet a hand through Michael’s hair. “It’s gotten longer.” His voice is no higher than a murmur and Michael’s heart clenches - just a bit.

 

A car horn blares from the neighbors driveway, startling Calum who jerks up, arms going around Michael’s neck. “Calm down, it’s probably the neighbors.” Michael murmurs. He sucks in a sharp breath when Calum hums, rolling his hips up against Michaels. “Can I?”

 

Calum looks down, eyes slowly flitting back up to Michael’s face. “Please.”

 

Michael’s heart is in his throat and every sense is tuned into Calum’s touch. His mouth is inviting, open slightly as he sucks in a breath, shallow and short. Suddenly, Michael’s heart is in his stomach and swirling up a storm. He doesn’t want to mess up, but this is kissing, and Michael _knows_ kissing.

 

“Okay.” He sounds weak, flustered too. But that’s to be expected, and Calum doesn’t look any better than Michael sounds which - for a shitty as it sounds - makes Michael feel at least ten times better. He doesn’t want to shipwreck on embarrassment island alone.

 

Calum seems to grow annoyed with Michael’s drawn out movements and leans up on his elbows, nose nearly brushing the older boys. “Kiss me, Michael.” He’s demanding, yet ever so soft. It takes every ounce of self control to not pin him down and follow the command. Instead, Michael takes his time - pushing at Calum’s buttons with a cocky grin - and nudges the younger boys nose, their lips barely meeting. He can feel Calum’s breath warm on his mouth and shivers rack his spine.

 

“Make me.” It comes out a whisper and Calum’s eyes grow wide as he hums, pressing up to meet Michael’s mouth with his own. He tastes like toothpaste and mouthwash (which wouldn’t be all that surprising) and is eager to pry Michael’s mouth open with his tongue.

 

His arms wrap around Michael’s shoulders, clasping behind his neck and pulling him down further into the kiss as he falls back against the bed. He licks along Michael’s bottom lip and the older boy hums, reaching up to tangle his left hand in Calum’s hair. He wants to tug but refrains, instead, curling his fingers in the black waves and opening his mouth to Calum’s.

 

Michael’s breath is a rush as Calum breaks away, blinking and panting. He looks frazzled and Michael wants nothing more than to kiss him again, work him up to gasping for breath and withering beneath him. Calum hums, rutting his hips up against Michael’s and dragging him down into another kiss.  

 

He licks hungrily into Michael’s mouth, devouring the older boy with quick flicks of his tongue and plump lips. Michael’s heart is beating hard in every inch of his body, steady and fast. They break away again, too quickly for Michael to gain control over their position.

 

“Please,” Calum’s voice breaks at the end of the word and Michael’s cock twitches. He’s already so pliant and soft, and Michael wants to touch. With soft eyes, he nods down to Calum’s clothed lower half, silently asking to remove the cotton material. Calum nods and Michael’s done for.

 

Michael pulls at the waistband of Calum’s boxers, sucking hard on the younger boys bottom lip as he drinks in the soft noises that fall from Calum’s mouth. His skin is warm, burning up against Michael’s clammy touch. He raises his hips for Michael to slip the confining material down his body - they catch on his left foot and Michael’s sure his cheeks are bleeding red. He wants this to be perfect, but he’s just as inexperienced and nervous as Calum.

 

“You’re so beautiful.” It’s a murmur but Calum’s hums appreciatively. He seems to be opening up slowly, accepting the gentle words Michael gives and the patient touches they string together.

 

The boxers land on the floor and Michael surges forward, licking into Calum’s mouth hotly. He tastes like trouble, nerves and promises bubbling over, like innocence and soft words, and Michael is intoxicated. Calum rolls his hips up, cock brushing against Michael’s through the confines of his pants.

 

Calum’s fingers slide from Michael's shoulders down to his jeans, popping the button from the catch and working the zipper down. His hand is cold against Michael’s dick, fingers shaky as they’d been before, as he tucks his hand down tight pants and rubs over his cock. He pulls from their kiss, lips obscenely red and wet with spit, and eyes wild.

 

“Please,” There are no further words, just a sigh as Michael grinds his hips down, only the thin material of his boxers separating their cocks.

 

Michael swallows hard, and sits back on his heals. Calum is a wet dream spread out before him, legs bent and expression blissed. He spreads his legs further, reaching a hand out towards Michael. Michael can’t say no, he’s never been able to.

 

“Make me feel good, please.” Calum whispers, voice cracking at the low pitch. He leans up on his elbows and Michael leans down again, drawing his hand from Calum’s hips, up. The younger’s eyes slip shut and he falls back against the bed, lower lip pulled into his mouth. His lips are swollen, even more so than usual and he looks absolutely wrecked.

 

“I don’t know how -” Michael trails off, just barely hovering over Calum’s body. He’s not sure, absolutely clueless as to how this all goes. He’s seen plenty of porn, plenty of positions too, but Calum wants Michaels tongue in him, and he’s absolutely fucked in that department.

 

Calum blinks. “You don’t know how? Michael Clifford doesn’t know how?” He's mocking - with every right - and Michael can do nothing more than hover over him and take it.

 

“I mean,” Michael’s cheeks flood with heat as he shrugs off Calum’s teasing. It's embarrassing, like a whole other level of ridicule that is bound to come from Luke and Ashton when they find out about his lack of physical experience.

 

And that's bound to happen, one way or another. Calum's not the most secretive, and Michael's known for blurting out things he shouldn't. It's inevitable, although Michael’s definitely not looking forward to the day.

 

“That's okay, you know?” Calum strokes his cheek, smiling. “I don't really know what to do either.” He shrugs too. “But we can learn together.”

 

Slowly, Calum wraps his legs around Michael’s hips, allowing them to hook at the base of Michael's back. He rolls his hips up, eyelids fluttering shut as he groans lowly from the back of his throat. Every sound Calum makes reverberates like dejá vû through his mind.

 

“We need - I need to take my pants off.” Michael swallows hard, breath hitching in his throat. This is happening, like actually fucking happening. It doesn't feel real, not at all, but he's not going to pinch himself. Dream him deserves sex with Calum just as much as Regular Michael does. He knows though, that this is real life and Calum's slowly untangling his legs and pushing Michael back.

 

Calum smiles shyly. “Could I..?”

 

“Yeah.” Michael nods, shifting for Calum to sit up. He's a sight for sore eyes, fingers tentatively pushing down his jeans as he looks up at Michael through his eyelashes. His legs are spread, cock tucked beneath the blue fabric of his shirt - darkened where he's leaked pre-cum.

 

Calum pushes the denim down around Michael's thighs and lays back, giving Michael the opportunity to finish the job. His cheeks are red now, too, as he spreads himself out slowly. Michael doesn’t miss the way Calum’s eyes stay cast down, or the damp patch that seems to grow just a tad bit bigger when Michael strokes up Calum’s thigh softly.

 

He swallows hard, nudging the shirt up Calum’s lean torso, exposing his cock and clenched stomach. The tip of Calum’s cock is shiny, flushed a dark pink that has Michael’s mouth watering. Now’s not the time to exchange blow jobs, not when Calum’s just asked to be eaten not twenty minutes prior.

 

“Roll over for me,” Michael says, licking his dry lips. He’s seen porn - eating out - for girls at least, and it’s not that hard when they’re bent over a table. This can’t be much different, except he knows it is because this is Calum, and Michael wants this to be perfect. He misses Calum rolling onto his stomach in the haze of making mistakes, only knocking back when the younger boy touches his thigh and raises his eyebrows in question, peering back over his shoulder.

 

Michael ignores the soft look, instead moving to touch Calum’s ass. He spreads the boys cheeks slowly and licks his lips again. Calum’s tensed up beneath him, almost frozen give his unsteady breathing pattern, and Michael’s cock twitches again. He runs a finger over Calum’s hole, suppressing a groan as Calum shivers and raises his hips.

 

“Don’t tease me, please.” Calum turns his head back to plead. His face is flushed and his eyes are wide. Michael nods, stroking his finger over Calum’s hole again and leaning down to kiss his right cheek.

 

He clears his throat. “Pass me the lube. It’s in the top drawer I think.” Michael hopes Calum won’t question his need for lube because he has no valid answer more than it’s nicer than spitting on his hand every night. Calum won’t accept that as an answer and Michael doesn’t have any better excuses without crossing the lines.

 

It’s too much, almost wishing his parents would come home, or the phone would ring, something to give him more time. His hands are shaking as Calum hands back the almost full bottle without a question.

 

“You’re my best friend.” Calum says, shuffling around on the bed to a comfortable position. Michael wonders if there’s such a thing when you’re offering your ass up for someone to eat. He doesn’t bother voicing his thoughts, instead stroking Calum’s thigh again and pushing his legs apart. This is probably his excuse for sex with Michael; they’re best friends, it only makes sense to go to someone he trusts for his first time.

 

Michael drops the lube next to his leg on the bed and leans forward, knocking into Calum’s thighs. He spreads his cheeks again and licks over the puckered hole between them. Calum’s breath hitches into a whine and he pulls forward.

 

“Are you okay?” Michael sits back as Calum rubs his face into the sheets. He receives a muffled sound of agreement and Calum’s hand swinging in a _come forth_ motion. Michael shuffles forward again. “Maybe we should do this another time.” He sounds worried, and at the same time has insinuated that there will be another time. He doesn’t regret throwing the idea out there, except he kind of does and when Calum hums again in almost approval, his sudden anxiousness settles.

 

Calum rolls over as best he can and chews on his lower lip. “It felt really weird.” He doesn’t look too upset about it, so Michael takes it at one of those _really weird but really good_ sort of feelings. “Maybe just like we could skip that for now.” Calum smiles weakly, almost shyly as he offers up Michael’s previous idea.

 

Michael grins and slides back on the bed. He suddenly is wishing he had something bigger than a full, like maybe a king or something so he could roll over without the chance of falling off the bed. It’s his height, really, and Calum’s lanky body spread out across the mattress, that leaves Michael to shift around uneasily before grabbing Calum’s thighs and dragging him closer. That draws a round of laughter from Calum and Michael can’t help but catch his mouth in another kiss.

 

“You kiss like you talk.” Michael remarks, pulling away. There’s a string of saliva between their mouths that Michael bats away with a grimace. He suspects that’s going to be a usual thing between their kisses - not that he’s complaining.

 

The lube hasn’t moved from where Michael had left it prior to bouncing the bed around in an attempt to find a more suitable position. Calum laughs as Michael picks the bottle up and pops the cap off.

 

“I’ve never... like... fingered myself before.”

 

Michael throws Calum a dry look. “So, you’re literally handing your body and pleasure over to me when you know how to do nothing more than wank in the shower?” He doesn’t mean to sound bitter, it’s just, that’s _a lot_ of responsibility and he doesn’t even know how to do any of this.

 

“Yeah,” Calum smiles weakly, looking almost embarrassed. Michael knows he’s not, just flustered and unsure if he’s joking. He’s not, but for Calum’s sake he’s not going to make the boy any more uncomfortable or nervous than they both already are.

 

Okay, _okay._ Michael can work with this, with Calum’s apparently untouched ass. There’s just like the whole realization that Calum doesn’t really know what fingers feel like let alone a dick, so there’s that. But Michael’s completely sure this is all going to be a-okay.

 

Truthfully, if anything, this whole situation has gotten worse with each passing moment, but Calum wants this, and god, Michael’s wanted it for so long. He’s probably abusing his friendship by complying with Calum’s needs, like going behind his best friends back and shit, there has to be like bro-code that he’s broken. But then again, what bro-code says bro-fucking is okay? Maybe Michael needs to update his nonexistent edition - from three to twenty five.

 

Calum spreads his legs again, smiling sheepishly. “It’s alright if you don’t want to...” He trails off, leaving Michael to piece his thoughts together. Michael shakes his head and grips Calum’s thighs, pulling him closer.

 

The younger boy’s eyes widen as Michael kisses him hard and runs his hand up Calum’s thigh to his dick. He strokes the younger boy quickly, swallowing the soft noises Calum lets out and allowing the slick of his pre-cum to substitute as lube until he’s located the bottle he never noticed he’d dropped.

 

“Wanna fuck you.” Michael breaths the words out, nipping at Calum’s bottom lip. He locates the lube and a small spot from where it leaked out onto his sheets. It’ll dry, but Calum’s sleeping on that side of the bed tonight. As he pulls back, he drinks in how Calum lays beneath him, lips parted and eyes wide, pupil having taken over the otherwise brown swirl.

 

He shuffles back and dribbles lube onto his fingers. Calum strokes himself, picking up where Michael left off. He works himself slower, holding out for the main attraction - Michael - and watches carefully as Michael slicks up two fingers.

 

Michael gives him a small smile. “Okay?”

 

Calum nods.

 

It feels as though life slows down once Michael’s shifted closer. Calum’s looking up at him, the hand on his cock frozen as he eyes Michael’s hand, swallowing harshly. Michael runs his slicked up fingers over Calum’s hole slowly, chewing hard on his bottom lip. He doesn’t know when it’s okay to push it in, should they mutually agree that _it’s time for penetration_ or is Michael supposed to feel it out.

 

He doesn’t know, but Calum’s looking up at him with these starstruck eyes and god, Michael just wants to make him feel good. He takes it upon himself and slowly presses his finger into Calum’s tight heat. His fingers, while short, are thick enough that he knows it’s a stretch Calum will have to grow accustomed to, much like his dick.

 

Patience has never been one of Michael’s strengths, but watching as he pressed his finger further and Calum’s chest heaved with his breath catching in his throat, left Michael swallowing hard and slowing his advances.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Calum nods and Michael nudges his finger in the rest of the way. His body accepted the intrusion easily, give the first few seconds, and Michael found himself working the younger boy open quickly, his teeth gritted and a second finger itching to work its way in. He isn’t greedy though, and Calum’s soft noises will definitely tide him over these few minutes it takes to stretch him enough.

 

As soon as Michael’s inching a second finger into Calum, comes the sharp cry and Calum’s hand begins moving quickly on his cock, incomprehensible words streaming from his mouth. Michael presses his fingers up the same as he’d done prior and Calum’s breath catches, falling out in a whine, his eyes shooting open and catching Michael’s.

 

“Right there.” He’s breathless and Michael’s stomach tightens. He’s somehow ignored his cock for a majority of the night, and is quickly finding himself on edge. Calum’s too beautiful to not get of to, and Michael’s sucked right in. Calum rocks his hips up, meeting Michael’s fingers and chewing hard on his bottom lip. He’s fisted a hand through the sheets, knuckles white against the fabric and his left leg bending in before twitching back out. “Fuck, Michael!”

 

Calum spills onto his stomach and hand, body slumping against the mattress in a huff of air. Michael freezes, fingers still tucked into the younger boys body. Calum shifts, his body tightening around the two digits and Michael groans. He can only imagine the tight feeling around his cock.

 

Breathlessly, Michael retracts his fingers, whispering soft apologies when Calum hisses. He has soft eyes though and shakes his head when Michael reaches for his own cock. “No, I just need,” He breaths out, shrugging a shoulder. “I just need a minute. Still want you to fuck me.” His cheeks flood with color.

 

Michael nods, “Okay.” He touches Calum’s foot and strains to ignore his throbbing cock. He’s young and feels like the weight of the world is suddenly on his shoulders with Calum’s request.

 

Calum lays there for a few minutes before sitting up, grinning weakly at Michael. He pushes the older boys shoulder in a teasing way and Michael pushes back. Calum pushes until Michael falls back and moves to straddle his lap. Michael touches his thighs and looks up at him. He hopes he doesn’t look too starstruck.

 

“This’ll hurt.” Michael says. He’d read that in an article once on Cosmopolitan when the link had popped up on his Facebook feed, and maybe, just maybe, it was an article for women, but that didn’t matter because Calum was a virgin and Michael wasn’t ready to take any chances and like, rip him or something. That would be absolutely too much and Michael wouldn’t be able to face anyone for the rest of his life, let alone Calum. He’d be broken, like legitimately broken and god, Michael wasn’t taking any fucking chances.

 

Plus, he’d only gotten to two fingers, and not to be cocky but he was definitely thicker than two of his fingers. Michael swallows when Calum grinds down on him, hands splayed on the older boys chest for balance. He leans forward, hips slowing, and kisses Michael’s neck. Michael takes that break to grasp Calum’s ass and spread his cheeks again.

 

Michael’s sure the lube’s gone missing until Calum kicks his one foot out and a ruffle of sheets falls, exposing the bottle. He reaches for it, brain fighting between Calum’s lips marking his throat up and the needs to be in the younger boy. The lid isn’t on correctly, but thankfully, none of the lube has leaked out. Michael slicks up three fingers this time and presses two into Calum quickly. It’s a clear stretch but his body adjusts fairly quickly, his tongue flat on Michael’s collarbone.

 

Calum rocks his hips back, working himself back onto Michael’s fingers. His breath is coming in pants now, unsteady and hot against Michael’s skin. The older boy finally presses a third finger in and curls them up. He’s not aiming for Calum’s prostate, not at all, he doesn’t want Calum to come again until he’s buried inside of him.

 

Too soon, Calum’s grinding against him and Michael’s fighting to keep himself from coming. He’s always been quick to fall asleep after coming - unless the promise of food was in his mind prior to starting. Again, he doesn’t know the etiquette for this; does he ask if Calum’s ready or wing it? He pulls his digits from within Calum’s body and rolls them over.

 

They’ve gone from the top of the bed to the wall. Calum looks up at Michael, lips turned into a pout. He wraps his legs around Michael’s waist and spreads his arms wide. “Please.” Michael breaths hard and nods.

 

He feels as though Europe should be playing in the background. It all feels surreal and he worries now, much more than before. “Okay, alright.” Michael untangles Calum’s legs from around him and climbs from the bed. He’d forgotten a condom, which was a key piece to this whole experience. But, Michael has a few packs in his shirt drawer - which he probably should pack for tour - that he quickly locates and pulls apart.

 

Calum watches him from the bed, sprawled out and flushed. His cock rests against his stomach, hard and leaking the occasional dribble. He’s a sight that Michael never wants to forget. Michael rips the condom open and slides it on - he’s done this far too many times just for practice - and slicks his cock up with lube before crawling back on the bed. Calum’s shifted so his left arm is flush against the wall. He looks up at Michael. “I’m ready when you are.”

 

“Alright,” Michael nods. He swallows again and strokes himself before shifting to hover over Calum. It’s intimate and Michael loves it, loves being this close to Calum, being able to touch him and be touched. He presses two fingers into the younger boy, earning a moan from him, before lining himself up. “Alright.” Michael repeats himself before pressing in.

 

Almost right away, Calum’s shying back from the intrusion. Michael hopes it’s only from uncomfort and not because he’s done something wrong. He’s only worked his tip in so far, but his body wants more and without his own accord, he’s pressing in a bit more. Calum cries out, reaching to grab Michael’s shoulder. He breathes hard and Michael’s chest tightens.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Calum nods, not seeming to trust his voice. He tightens his hold on Michael’s shoulder as the older boy pushes forward a bit more. He’s so tight and warm, Michael wants to delve into his body and never leave. Michael’s not halfway in when the first tear falls from Calum’s eye. The younger boy wipes it away quickly and squeezes Michael’s shoulder again.

 

Before long, Michael’s nearly bottomed out. He’s working hard to keep still, to give Calum time to adjust before fucking into him hard, and it’s difficult, completely against his body’s nature. But it’s Calum, and Michael would give the world to make sure Calum never got hurt.

 

“Okay, okay,” Calum breaths, rocking his hips back slowly. Michael strains against the tight feel of Calum surrounding him, hips jolting forward a bit as he grits his teeth. “Mikey,” Calum tries, tangling his hand through Michael’s hair and tugging.

 

And Michael’s slight bit of restraint is gone. He thrusts his hips forward and Calum groans, short fingernails digging into his shoulder as he lifts his body to meet Michael’s movements. Michael’s cock is threatening to burst, has been since they started, and he has absolutely no finesse or pace built. He’s a ticking timebomb and Calum seems to fare no better.

 

His thrusts grow unsteady, worse than they’d been, and Calum’s mouth drops open. He’s already taken ahold of his cock, stroking himself as Michael nudged the soft bundle of nerves buried deep in his tight heat. His head tipped back and Michael pitched forward, swallowing the drawn out whine Calum gave as Michael continued to rock into his prostate.

 

Calum tugs at his hair, weakly licking into the older boys mouth as he strokes himself over the edge. He comes with a cry and Michael swallows the soft noise, his hips jolting forward as he fucks Calum through his second orgasm of the night. There is nothing prettier than the face Calum makes as he comes, immersed in the blissed out feeling and riding the soft waves. Michael empties into the condom not five minutes later, just as Calum’s beginning to whine at the sensitivity.

 

He doesn’t pull out right away, instead resting his head alongside Calum’s and kissing his shoulder. This is where he confesses his feelings and Calum falls in love with him. Michael stays quiet and pulls out. He disposes of the condom, dampening a washcloth and bringing it back to the bed. He kisses Calum hard and asks him if he’s okay.

 

“I ache.” Calum says. He hasn’t moved from the bed, not even shifting as Michael wipes him down with the cloth and dries him with a hand towel.

 

Michael says nothing in return. They’re no longer virgins and Michael’s just fucked his best friend. Instead of feeling like he’s on top of the world, he’s held down and slowly being swallowed by his feelings. It’s not guilt, not until Calum corners him two nights later when Luke and Ashton are looking for a movie on Netflix, and asks him for a favor.

 

Feelings don’t fade, but one day, Michael will turn his new friend with benefits into something more.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> so, prequel, little babies, smut, yay!
> 
> it's 12:37 am and i have college in like 9 hours, woo.
> 
> but so, lashton fic coming up soon (based on them from Too Much, Too Young, Too Fast) (soon as in i have to write it still lol)
> 
> but leave me some feedback, you know i'm a hoe for it.
> 
> much love,
> 
> trishie
> 
> don't forget u can find me on tumblr @antisocialhood


End file.
